


butter and bread

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [13]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Maybe - Freeform, Unrequited Love, friends?, just some gay shit that i shit out, probably not, shes top material here okay?, this is what I want, yeah - Freeform, yeah i know i have requests be quiet, yuqi is tall here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Song Yuqi has had the fattest crush on her childhood friend for the longest time now, Yeh Shuhua.But unrequited love never worked out in the end.Or did it?oryep. gay
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	butter and bread

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ik i have requests to do. just shhh let me have this. i’m procrastinating

Yuqi was Shuhua’s protector.

From the beginning of the time they met, to the present day, Yuqi was always by Shuhua’s side. 

She was Angrier.

Aggressive.

Assertive.

And most importantly out of all the ‘A’s, she was an asshole. She was an ass to everybody but Shuhua.

Because Shuhua was Smaller.

Silent.

Saccharine.

And her most important trait out of all the ‘S’s, was solace. She was Yuqi’s solace, and she knew that. She licked the older’s wounds for her, pampered her with all the excessive attention she craved, stroked her massive ego with an endless amount of compliments. She was Yuqi’s butter to her bread.

At first, the older didn’t approve of anybody Shuhua would befriend. Afraid they would take her away, or take advantage of her, or hurt the fragile girl. So she did her best to hide Shuhua beneath the covers she provided.

But then Shuhua wandered off on her own, finding others to communicate with, effectively and unintentionally shutting Yuqi out. 

Taking her solace away.

She was angry at first.

Throwing a fit whenever Shuhua wouldn’t talk to her for days, always using the same excuse that she just caught up in her work.

They had the same classes.

And Yuqi always managed to finish her work on time even if she wasn’t a star-student. Shuhua was the one with the genius mind.

“I’m sorry, Qi. I’m just out all the time.”

“It’s not safe for a seventeen year old girl to be out alone! God knows what you’re doing and who you’re hanging out with.”

“I’m not that much younger than you, Yuqi. I get you think I’m still a little girl but I grow up too, you know. I have my own life and sometimes things don’t work out your way all the time.”

A gentle hand was placed on Yuqi’s cheek.

The older closed her eyes and leaned into the soft, warm hold, breathing in the slight perfume from Shuhua’s wrist.

“I’m sorry.. I just think I’m losing you sometimes. You’re never around me anymore and every time you are, you look like it’s the last place you want to be.” The younger cooed sympathetically, caressing the soft cheek that still had that adorable peach fuzz on it.

“I could never leave you, Woogs. If you want, I want you to come along with me to do the study groups with my friends.” 

Friends?

Friends meant other people.

And other people meant people could hurt Shuhua.

But before Yuqi could react irrationally another hand was cupped around her face, making her previously drifted eyes dart back to endless pools of tar.

“They’re nice people. I’ve talked about you to them. They’ve been wanting to meet you.” 

They have?

What was so special about her?

Shuhua was the special one.

“Okay..” Yuqi nodded, if she couldn’t keep Shuhua from everyone else, she might as well make herself comfortable with the other people that managed to sneak their way into Shuhua’s life.

_

“Be nice, okay? They want to be your friends too.” 

Yuqi had the deadliest glare despite having the epitome of a puppy for a face. 

She was tall, held her shoulders high and never let anybody get too close to her until she barked back at them to mind their steps.

“I know, Shu.” 

They were at one of Shuhua’s friend’s house.

If boisterous was a building, it would be this house. It was all big, bright, stand-out white, brighter than a Colgate smile. The windows were so polished, when the sun shined off of it Yuqi had to hide her eyes slightly.

Stepping out of the car, she ran over to the side that Shuhua sat on and opened her door, kissing the crown of her head. It wasn’t anything special really, at least.. not to Shuhua. 

Yuqi had always kissed her head.

Before bed.. in the morning.. when they parted for classes... when Yuqi met up with the younger again.. there were a lot of instances. But what was different for Yuqi was that she couldn’t ignore the flutter in her stomach each time she did it.

Stepping into the open threshold, Yuqi shut the door behind her with a soft ‘click’, it must’ve been left open for them by the owner.

“Hey, Shuhua! Glad you could make it. We’re just going over the topics for teacher Woo’s class right now.” The girl that spoke had an untouchable aura with a soft undertone. Her features were sharp but her eyes held nothing but gentle affection.

“Really? I studied it last night, I could use more help— anyway, this is Yuqi.” Shuhua grabbed onto the older’s hand and dragged her closer, spotting the slight hesitation in Yuqi’s face.

“Shuhua’s talked about you a lot.” 

Soyeon, if the Beijing girl could remember correctly, had gifted her with an uninterested tone and bored eyes. Shuhua had spoke to her about Soyeon, how she seemed scary but really she was just a tiny teddy bear.

“She.. talks about you guys too.” Yuqi could tell her deep voiced shocked some of them as their eyes widened when she started to talk.

“I’m Minnie. Kim Minnie.”

‘Minnie’ waved, her movements giddy before she resumed her focus back into the paper in front of her.

“My name is Miyeon. It’s nice to finally meet you after this one won’t shut up about you.” The pretty girl smiled, her eyes crinkling into little crescents.

“Miyeon! I do not. She’s exaggerating.” Shuhua had a light pink dusting to her cheeks, but in Yuqi’s mind she chalked it up to just the air conditioner that was steadily flowing cold air throughout the residence.

“I bet she does.” 

Yuqi tried, she really did, she really tried putting more emotion into her tone but she really couldn’t when she barely knew the people. But they didn’t seem to mind, if they picked up on it they were damn good at hiding it because they immediately initiated her in all of their conversations.

“Do you have teacher Woo’s class, Yuqi?” Soyeon asked, setting her pen down with a tired sigh.

“No. I don’t take Calculus. I have Logic.” It was a senior course, but not many of the seniors even took the class saying it was too complicated, it was mostly the college students that had Logic.

“Logic?... Isn’t that for upperclassmen? Miyeon Unnie, what about you? Do you take Logic?” Soyeon piped in again, expectantly glancing over at Miyeon.

“What? No, I take Calculus III. Logic.. too hard to understand, I didn’t have the patience for it. Aren’t you upperclassmen too? Don’t you take Logic?” So Miyeon and Soyeon were in college. What grades were the others then?

“I didn’t even look at that course, I suck at math. Minnie Unnie? What about you?”

The older looked up, shaking her head vigorously. She must’ve really hated Logic.

“I took it that one semester, I hated it. I bombed everything. I joined Miyeon’s class.”

“What grades are you in? Shu failed to tell me.” An elbow was delivered to her ribs under the table, or what Shuhua must’ve thought was her ribs as the younger is shorter than her even when sitting.

“We’re all upperclassmen except for Shuhua.. but I always get told I look like a toddler because of my height.” Soyeon grumbled, digging her hand into her bowl of dried bananas.

“Cause you’re two feet short, Jeon.” Minnie said offhandedly.

“Yeah but I’ll still stomp on your feet!” The younger nearly launched herself across the table at her friend before she was pulled back by who Yuqi assumed was Soojin.

The girl never spoke. Never even looked up from her work once.

“Yuqi is with me. We’re both seniors. She’s older though.” Shuhua informed. 

“Ah, babies then, yeah?” Minnie jested with her hand out and a smug smile on her lips.

“Baby? Me? No no, that’s only Shuhua.” Yuqi accidentally spoke informally, her eyes widening when she realized. Usually upperclassmen were stingy with how the younger addressed them but the other four didn’t seem to mind, just laughing it off.

“Alright, prove it. Arm wrestle. Right here.” Soojin perked up, concern shining in her eyes.

“Not on the table! My mom will kill me if you break anything.” Ah, this was Soojin’s house. Speaking of the girl, the upperclassmen quite literally spoke in small font.

“Oh you flatter me, Seo Soojin, I’m strong but I won’t break your table. Yet.” Minnie winked, rolling her sleeves up and flexing her arms, watching as Soojin’s cheeks burst into flames.

So they had something going on, huh?

The implication on the ‘yet’ was something Yuqi didn’t want to study too much into, just rolling her sleeves up as well and giving a sharp smirk to Shuhua who was gazing at her worriedly.

“Watch. I’m great at making friends, see?”


End file.
